TDWT AA Mix
by Magic Detective
Summary: A remix of your favorite Total Drama World Tour songs, Ace Attorney style! Contains original characters
1. Eine Kleine

**Song: Eagle Mountain**

**Parody of Eline Klein**

**Story: The contestants must sing quietly and else there will be an avalanche.**

**Sung by Phoenix, Gumshoe, Franziska, Kay, Miles, Klavier, Ema, Kate, and Jack**

PHOENIX:

Keep it down, so I can win the loot!

GUMSHOE:

Try, I will, but I still gotta fart,

PHOENIX:

No, TOOT!

FRANZISKA:

Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.

KAY:

Wait till your voted off for being such a lout!

MILES:

I'll dance a jig when Maya shoves you off the plane!

KLAVIER:

When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.

EMA:

Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies and suddenly there's nothing I can't do. What am I saying?

KATE:

Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Jack's your name! Your Jack just the same! Oh Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack back you came!

JACK:

You remember me? Huh. She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!


	2. Boyfriend Kisser

**Song: Girlfriend Kisser**

**Parody of Boyfriend Kisser**

**Story: Miles is angry at Larry. He knows Larry kissed Kay, so now he wants him off!**

**Sung by Miles, Phoenix, Diego, Mia, Diana, and Franziska**

MILES:

Girlfriend kisser! I thought he was my friend! But now it's time to ditch him! Sure, we had some fun times, but I'm not gonna miss him now!

PHOENIX:

Girlfriend kisser! You're gonna get what's coming to you! If it's that last thing, we ever do-oo-oo!

DIEGO:

That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right!

MIA:

Let's go a little back! We captured Kay in a sack, and we had a laugh attack, when we hang Chris on a rack!

DIANA:

And all those times you made us smile, you wanted Edgey's girlfriend, all the while! Hey, it was that obvious!

FRANZISKA:

Girlfriend kisser! I'm not your new sister! Cause you're a pushy, smelly, nasty blister! Oh!

ALL:

Girlfriend kisser! You're gonna get what's coming to you! If it's that last thing, we ever do-oo-oo!


	3. Gwen's Face

**Song: Fran's Face**

**Parody of Gwen's Face**

**Story: Last episode, Franziska got eliminated. For the challenge, the team was supposed to build a ship, but Lang was crushed by Franziska being out so he instead built her head, much to his teammates anger.**

**Sung by Miles, Phoenix, Kay, Iris, Mandy, and Larry**

PHOENIX:

They're way ahead, so we've got to go!

MILES:

We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!

LARRY:

It doesn't have to be a boat!

PHOENIX/MILES:

As long as it stays afloat!

PHOENIX/MILES/LARRY:

Oh, why did we build Fran's face?

IRIS/KAY:

It's almost ready, to set sail!

KAY:

Just hammering in the final nail!

PHOENIX/MILES/LARRY:

Ohh, ohh, ohh!

MANDY:

We really did this great!

IRIS/KAY:

Soon we'll be back in first place!

IRIS/KAY/MANDY:

Because they built Fran's face!

PHOENIX/MILES/LARRY:

We built Fran's face!

IRIS/KAY/MANDY:

We're gonna take first place!

PHOENIX/MILES/LARRY:

Because we built Fran's face!

MILES:

Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!

PHOENIX/MILES:

We built Fran's face! (held until final note)

LARRY:

Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!


	4. Sea Shanty

**Song: Spirit Shanty**

**Parody of Sea Shanty**

**Story: The contestants must make their way to Kuarin Village, but Apollo wants out, Diana is missing, and everyone is trying to catch birds.**

**Sung by Kate, Sheena, Iris, Franziska, Trucy, Jack, Felix, Larry, Gumshoe, Phoenix, Miles, Klavier, and Apollo**

KATE:

We're heading down to Kuarin Village, the Fey's own home!

SHEENA:

I want some shrimp, mussels, cod, and a lobster thermidor!

IRIS:

I can't catch a single thing, so we better get there first!

FRANZISKA:

Run harder, faster! Both of you! For the win work up a thirst! GO! GO! GO!

TRUCY:

It's a spirit shanty, and it's darn catchy!

Yes! Come on, Polly, your turn!

JACK:

Felix, you're a nut bar, but you sure know what I list!

FELIX:

Thanks, there, by, you're so kind to my partner, he's Irish! If you want the next drill he's all yours!

PHOENIX/GUMSHOE:

Trying our best, Edgeworth! Our legs are getting fried!

LARRY:

Edgey, do you see!

MILES:

Could it be! Turn hard starboard side!

KLAVIER:

It's a spirit shanty, and it's darn catchy!

APOLLO:

No you can't catch me, with the spirit shanty!


	5. Condor

**Song: Vulture**

**Story: For the next challenge, the contestants must get eggs to an angry vulture's nest.**

**Sung by Larry, Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Miles**

LARRY:

I'm tall

I'm tanned

I'm young

I'm handsome

I'm going to bring back your young ones

Hush my sweet vulture

So try to attack me

But, I won protection

I don't feel that pecking

So save your objections

Hush, Vulture

Let me in the final three

Whoa! Oof! Ah, no! Oof!

MAYA:

NEXT!

PHOENIX:

I, oh, I-I-I

I got problems with vulture

Problems with vulture

Why, oh, why-y-y?

Why I'm not at home, this is torture

Trust me, oh, trust me-e

I'm your best friend

And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!

My licorice! Oof!

MAYA:

You'll get another chance, but…

GUMHSOE:

I'm a dad now, so don't give me any flack

My first chick had just hatched out of the yolk sack

So, hush my sweet, let me into the final three!

Maggey Jr., no! Not Mr. Edgeworth!

MAYA:

Edgeworth?

MILES:

I, how, I-I-I

How I hate these birdies

I wanna live to see my forties

These, these feathered jerks

They're bringing me strife

And "Maggey Two",

Be a wife!

For the last time,

Get a life!

Yes!

Thanks, my sweet vulture,

Now I'm in the final three!


	6. Come Fly With Us

**Song: Come Fly With Us**

**Story: The gang gets pulled into immediately singing a song.**

**Sung by The Ace Attorney Fly Gang**

KATE:

Up!

SHENNA:

Up!

DIANA:

Up!

MANDY:

Up!

FELIZ:

Sing!

ISEB:

Sing!

JACK:

Sing!

NANI:

Sing!

KATE/SHENNA/DIANA/MANDY:

We're flying!

FELIZ/ISEB/JACK/NANI:

And singing!

KATE/SHENNA/DIANA/MANDY/FELIZ/ISEB/JACK/NANI:

We're flying and we're singing!

MAGGEY:

Come fly with us!

GUMSHOE:

Come fly with us!

TRUCY:

We got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!

IRIS:

Come fly with us!

KAY:

Come fly with us!

LANG:

It's a pleasure, honor, and a must!

PHOENIX:

Man, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.

FRANZISKA:

What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane!

APOLLO:

Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!

KLAVIER:

Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!

EMA:

Come fly with us!

MIA:

Come fly with us!

EDGEWORTH:

Do you know how to steer this thing?

CHEF:

I try!

LARRY:

They thought they could leave me and depart,

But this stowaway got winning in his heart!

DIEGO:

Come fly with us! Come die with us!

MIKE:

Flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane!

MIA/DIEGO/KLAVIER/EMA:

Come fly with us! Come sing with us!

PHOENIX/APOLLO:

NO!

CHRIS:

Anyone care for a copy of this season's rules? Cause in order to escape instant elimination-

DIANA:

All contestants must sing in each show!

EDGEWORTH:

Wright! Do it! Let's go!

TRUCY:

Polly! Sing it! Don't go!

APOLLO:

I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!

IRIS:

Feenie! Come on! Please!

PHOENIX:

This sucks!

ALL:

YEAH!


	7. I'm Gonna Make It

**Song: I'm Gonna Make It**

**Story: It's a cross race to the finish line as the contestants move for the final two spot.**

**Sung by Lang, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and Meekins**

LANG:

This show's a train, it's moving fast.

That guy wasn't meant to last.

Voting for me just wasn't right.

So look out now, you're in my sights!

EDGEWORTH:

Mr. Fair now, suddenly,

I have to barf now, excuse me!

Don't try to me make feel ashamed,

I know you would've done the same!

EDGEWORTH/LANG:

I'm gonna make it!

They can't stop me now, just you try!

Our fortune's waiting!

It's time for you to say goodbye, bye, bye!

GUMSHOE:

I never thought I'd get this far.

Let's face it, I'm no TV star.

But now I'm in the final three,

Unless we get caught in that tree!

No!

MEEKINS:

Ow!

GUMSHOE:

Oh!

MEEKINS:

You're gonna make it!

The can't stop you now, let them try!

They can't stop you now, let them try!

And they can kiss it all, bye, bye, bye!

LANG/EDGEWORTH:

You are the worst, why must you torment me?

It's all a game to you, but not to me!

LANG:

JERK!

EDGEWORTH/GUMSHOE/MEEKINS:

I'm gonna make it!

They can't stop me now, let them try!

Our fortune's waiting!

It's time for you to say goodbye, bye, bye!


End file.
